


1 New Message

by penpanoply



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Secret Santa, Ficlet, M/M, Texting, carryonss2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpanoply/pseuds/penpanoply
Summary: Just a little snowbaz texting ficlet :)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	1 New Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SHARKMARTINI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHARKMARTINI/gifts).



> There’s a [fancy doodled version](https://penpanoply.tumblr.com/post/189852539014/ok-im-not-a-fic-writer-but-i-made-a-little-thing) over on Tumblr.

**Snow:** What kind of vampire are you?

_** Baz:  ** What? Why? _

**S:** How do you feel about garlic?

Can you turn into a bat?

Do you have a compulsion to count things?

_** B:  ** Please don’t ask if I sparkle. You’ve seen me in sunlight. _

_ I can’t read minds either. _

**S:** Can you walk on the ceiling?

How are you around running water?

Wait don’t answer that—I know how long it takes you to get ready in the morning

_** B:  ** Why are you texting me this nonsense, Snow? _

**S:** <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_vampire_traits_in_folklore_and_fiction>

Wikipedia says you’re probably going to get more alluring with age

_** B:  ** Wikipedia is not a reliable resource.  _

_ And you’ve seen my father—that’s just good genetics. _

**S:** It’d be wicked if we could both fly

Are you sure you can’t turn into a bat?

_** B:  ** Snow, you’re an idiot. _

_ (Unsent):  But I love you anyway. _

...

**S:** So, do you get soggy in milk?

_** B:  ** I. Am. Not. Count. Chocula. _


End file.
